PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Career Enhancement Program The goal of the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) SPORE in Gastrointestinal (GI) Cancer Career Enhancement Program (CEP) is to provide individuals with the training, mentorship, and collaborative interactions necessary for them to have successful and independent careers in translational GI cancer research. We have a multi-faceted and multi-layered plan for selecting and mentoring exceptional physicians and scientists to advance careers in GI cancer research and care. The goal is to provide CEP recipients with both an integrated, multi-disciplinary environment and an individualized mentored research experience that facilitate the development of outstanding research programs and successful academic careers.